


Full Circle

by mezzoforte



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mezzoforte/pseuds/mezzoforte
Summary: Iori develops asthma. Riku takes care of him and helps him.Written for Tama on the i7 Amino. Based off a conversation and the idea of an AU where Iori has asthma. I strayed a little from the original idea.
Relationships: Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited on 8/22/20, added honorifics. I've started using them as of chapter 4.

The cedar pollen was a well known allergen, nearly half the population of Tokyo seemed to suffer from allergies during the months where they were flowering. Iori made sure that the members were safe, it had become second nature to make sure that everyone in the dorms was going out with a mask to begin with but, he’d been concerned that the pollen in the air would bother Riku, far more than anyone else. 

After all, Riku’s health was so frail when it came to his lungs. Allergies like this could set him off and he was concerned. He’d made sure that the center had followed up with his doctor before the season started. It seemed like, aside from a couple of sniffles here and there from the members, that everyone was going to be just fine throughout this particular cedar pollen season. April would come and go soon enough. They’d be out of the February-to-April high pollen season and it would be fine.

School was starting to be harder to concentrate on, he thought it was stress and a lack of sleep. Because navigating the daily life of being an idol, on top of being a high school student was the very definition of stressful. His eyes were itching, whether from allergies or from staying up late, he wasn’t sure. But, he would deal with it. 

\--- 

It was early in the morning, he was supposed to be asleep for another three hours but he woke up to the sound of coughing. For a moment, he thought he was hearing Riku down the hall but then he realised, his chest was tight, almost like he couldn’t breathe. He gave another cough as he heard footsteps approach his room. There was a knock on his door, which caught his attention.

“Iori? Are you okay?” Came a sleepy voice that he recognised as Riku’s. 

He still felt tight chested, like he couldn’t take a deep enough breath to ease the burn in his lungs. Even so, he was able to get out a (breathless) “I’m alright. I… I just swallowed something the wrong way.” It was so easy to lie to the older boy, it wasn’t that he meant to. It also wasn’t a very convincing lie, either. He was too breathless and it sounded out of sorts with the way he was coughing. 

“May I come in?” Riku asked even as he twisted the door knob. 

“Go ahead.” Iori said as he sat upright, which seemed to help him breathe easier. He closed his eyes as the door swung open and light from the hallway flooded into the room. He covered his mouth and turned to face the wall his bed was against and coughed. He then held his breath for a couple of seconds before he slowly exhaled and focused on breathing in and out. 

Maybe it was an anxiety attack, he found himself thinking. 

No, that wasn’t it. But the mindfulness to his own breathing seemed to help loosen the tightness up. He looked over to Riku, who had a strange look on his face. 

“Iori, are you sure you’re alright? That cough sounded…” Riku began, only to be cut off with a wave of his hand. 

“Thank you for your concern, Nanase-san.” He said as he shook his head and then set his hands down in his lap. He moved to climb down the ladder of his loft bed and then turned to look at Riku, since the redhead wasn’t so convinced. It would be easier if they were at the same level. 

“...Iori, have you been coughing at night a lot?” He was asked. The black haired boy shook his head without giving it much thought. 

“I haven’t really coughed much. Please don’t stress, Nanase-san. Stress is one of your triggers. Thank you, for your concern. Now, stop.” He said, cheeks flushed. He hoped it wasn’t noticeable in the dim lighting of the room. 

“Well…” Riku sighed, uneasy about it. “My intuition is telling me that you need to be careful. The pollen forecast is terrible for tomorrow. Maybe you should skip school-” 

“Excuse me?! Skip school?! Are you kidding?” Iori cut him off and shook his head. He was an honour student. The only reason he had absences at all, were due to work obligations. He’d been on the student council before he was scouted by President Takanashi. The very idea of missing school rubbed him the wrong way. 

“Iori-” Riku began, only to get cut off again. 

“No! You’re suggesting that I skip school. Do you know how crazy that sounds, Nanase-san?” He asked, eyes narrowed in frustration.

“I’m-” Riku tried and his brows knit together as Iori covered his mouth and coughs again. He sighed and shook his head fondly. “It’s okay, it’s okay Iori. Do you want me to get Mitsuki?”

Iori shook his head quickly in denial. He couldn’t catch his breath and he actually wheezed when he tried to breathe out. 

“Come with me, I’m going to make you some tea.” Riku decided, far more awake than when this encounter had begun. “It’ll help if you warm up your chest.” 

Iori gave him a skeptical look, not wanting to admit that something was in fact wrong. He’d heard the exact noises he was making from Riku and he couldn’t help but feel sympathy for the other boy as he followed him to the kitchen. He felt shaky, like after a live. Full of adrenaline. His heart was racing, his chest was aching from the tightness that had begun to take grip again. He took his usual seat at the table near the kitchen, not of much help as he focused on breathing, on the slow in and out. 

Riku got Iori’s mug down and made sure it was clean before he put the electric kettle on. Minutes later, he came over to the table and set the mug down in front of Iori. “I think you need to take the day off, Iori. You sound like you’re having an attack.” He told him, a little frustrated that it was taking this to get the other boy to listen to him.

Iori gave Riku a grim look and then said, “if I continue to feel like this, I will. I don’t want to take up time and resources, or make trouble for anyone over something minor. It’d be an inconvenience.”

Riku shook his head. “If you don’t get better within the half hour, I’m going to go wake up Mitsuki. You’ll need to go to the emergency room.”

Iori simply nodded, he knew that Riku was right and there was no use in fighting it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a while to get chapter two posted. I don't have a posting schedule figured out. Thank you so much to everyone who has read so far, left kudos, and has left kind words. I hope you'll enjoy chapter two.
> 
> Edited on 8/22/20 to include honorifics, which I've started using as of chapter 4.

That morning, Iori’s breathing didn’t improve enough for him not to need medical intervention. He’d sat with Riku for half an hour, convinced the redhead to wait another half an hour, and then another half hour after that. Iori hadn’t wanted to bother Mitsuki, and hadn't wanted to trouble their Manager, Tsumugi, either. He didn’t have asthma.

He couldn’t just develop it out of the blue without warning, right?

With an hour and a half of spare time left before he would normally have woken up for school, Iori was left to himself for a moment so that Riku could go wake Mitsuki up. It was quietly done, so as not to wake everyone else in the dorm up. It made Iori feel guilty over the fact that not only had Nanase stayed up with him for the last hour and a half but that Mitsuki was being woken up early when he surely had other things to do later. They had work, all of IDOLiSH7 had work, regardless of if they were working in their subunits or if it was all seven of them working together on a task. Mitsuki should have been able to rest as much as possible. 

Riku needed his rest as well. How could Nanase cope with his illness if he wasn’t getting the rest he needed? Iori looked up as he heard two pairs of footsteps come back into the living room from the hallway that all their rooms branched off of. He opened his mouth to apologise but instead turned his head away as he gave a cough. 

“Iori?” Mitsuki asked in concern as he stepped into the living room and then crossed over at a pace just shy of a sprint and then placed a hand on his brother’s back between his shoulder blades. 

“I’m alright,” Iori wheezed in reply, a small smile on his face to help placate his concern and worry. 

“Riku, why don’t you go back to bed? I’ll take care of my brother.” Mitsuki said as he smiled at the redhead, although there was a worried furrow of his brow and his eyes weren’t as bright as they usually were. “I don’t think Iori wants you to stress out over him. We’ll keep in touch.” He said, which got a relieved, thankful expression from the younger Izumi brother and a hesitant one from their center. 

“Okay. We’ll let the Manager know too, first thing in the morning. We’ll probably need to adjust the schedule. So, get some rest so Iori’ll relax.” Mitsuki winked as he said it and then helped his younger brother stand up. “We’ll be back before you know it.”

Iori nodded in agreement to that promise. He didn’t know if that was something he could truly keep, as it was possible that they’d keep him for several hours for testing. Riku didn’t argue as he frowned. “Feel better, Iori.” He said with a smile, eyes warm and kind as he watched the younger boy.

“Thank you, Nanase-san.” Iori said before he and Mitsuki walked to the front door of the dorm building. The two brothers each pulled on coats, face masks, and their shoes before they were out the door. 

It had been Iori’s request that they go to an emergency clinic rather than to a hospital, they’d be sent to a hospital though if it was necessary. It was several hours later that Iori sent Riku a RabbitChat message about being on his way home soon. He’d been administered a couple of different medications and then he had some testing scheduled for a follow up. He was allowed to go home with instructions to take it easy, and that if he had another attack he would take a puff and if that didn’t help within thirty minutes, he would be going to the hospital. 

It was nothing that he didn’t already know in regards to when asthma needed to be tended to in an emergency setting. He’d taken care to research the condition after he’d learned that Riku suffered from it, after all. 

He felt embarrassed to miss school over something like this. To be a burden to the agency and to the people that they were working with today.

When the Izumi brothers arrived back at the dorm, Riku was already waiting in the living room. He saw the look in Iori’s eyes and wanted to make him smile. Iori looked… He wasn’t sure if he looked sad or disappointed. Guilty or like he was a burden. It was a look that Riku usually didn’t see on the black haired boy and he decided he definitely didn’t like it. “How are you feeling, Iori?” The redhead asked. 

“I’m feeling much better. Thank you, Nanase-san… Did you get any sleep this morning after my brother and I left?” Iori asked, his voice was slightly off, slightly hoarse from the steroid inhaler he’d been given to use. It was just barely noticeable. Most people would have been unable to hear it but he could hear it in his own ears. He had to be careful.

“I’m glad!” Riku breathed out and smiled at the younger boy as the two brothers took their shoes off by the front door and hung up their coats from that morning. The other members were doing different tasks. Sougo was outside doing some cleaning, Yamato was at a studio, and Nagi… Well, Riku didn’t actually know where Nagi was at the moment, while Tamaki was at school. “Sougo-san and the others will be glad to see you’re home.” He told Iori with a smile. 

“Ah, I hope that I didn’t make anyone worry…” Iori said, a light blush creeping over his face at the idea of making them worry. He was supposed to be the cool, calm, collected one who didn’t need to make others worry. 

“Oh! Well, everyone noticed you and Mitsuki weren’t here this morning… So, I told everyone about what happened, so that we’d all be on the same page. Sougo-san is worried but, he’ll be happy you’re okay. Tamaki said he’d pay attention in class today to make sure you don’t have to worry. Yamato-san said he’ll check in on his breaks from filming if he doesn’t hear from you or Mitsuki first… Nagi wanted to get you something special to make you feel better.” Riku told him with a grin.

Mitsuki grinned and gave Iori a pat on the shoulder. “See? Everyone cares. Don’t suffer by yourself. You’ve got everyone here Iori. Are either of you two hungry?”

Iori looked over to his brother and then to Riku, he thought it was cute that people were looking out for his best interest… Ah. 

“I am, nii-san.” Iori confirmed with a nod. They hadn’t stopped for a bite to eat. 

“Sougo-san tried to cook breakfast-” Riku began. 

Mitsuki laughed and waved his hand dismissively at Riku. “Enough said. Go sit down. I’ll make something for lunch. Who’s home right now?” He asked Riku. 

“It’s us and Sougo-san. I don’t think Nagi’s home but I can go check his room.” Riku answered. 

“Okay, I’ll go find Sougo. What do you feel like having for lunch, Iori?” Mitsuki asked. 

“Why does he get to pick lunch?” Riku asked with a childish pout.

Iori gave Riku a look like he wanted to scold him before he shook his head. “Anything you make would be good. Thank you. Please make something you’d like.” He told Mitsuki who in turn gave him a peace sign before his brother went to go check on if Sougo (and Nagi, who it turned out wasn’t home) would be eating with them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter and the way way way overdue update.
> 
> Edited 8/22/20 to include honorifics

Lunch passed without incident, Iori felt better than he had all morning. Better than he had for the last several days to weeks, if he was being entirely truthful. Despite feeling better than he had earlier, there was a bone deep exhaustion that he couldn’t shake. He knew in the back of his mind that he was tired because he’d been plagued by breathing difficulties that had woken him up earlier than he was meant to be awake. 

He didn’t know if Riku was always as tired as he himself felt now but, it wasn’t the first time that the black haired boy had considered reevaluating how he treated his center. 

He had known that Riku was tired easily, it hadn’t clicked any sooner than this that Riku was tired because he wasn’t breathing properly.There wasn’t much to be done about that, he knew logically and exercise was good for Riku. It helped his lungs get stronger but, when too much was too much he tended to try to push it further. He decided maybe, just maybe, he needed to sit down and talk with Riku and ask him if there was anything they could do to make things easier than they currently were. 

He spent the afternoon resting. He’d decided to sit on the sofa in the living room with a textbook open on his lap. Grey eyes kept drifting up from his reading as he heard movement around the open floor, in the kitchen Mitsuki was cleaning up. At the dining table, Sougo was wiping the surface down with disinfectant. Nagi had come back and had been quiet, after a look from his brother. He’d disappeared, presumably to his room. Tamaki hadn’t come back from school yet and Riku was sitting on the opposite end of the couch, watching the television. 

He blinked slowly as he realized that Riku was watching something for Iori’s benefit. His gaze locked on the screen, it was a RabbiTube video reviewing new Usamimi Friends merchandise at the Usamimi Friends theme park. He glanced over to Riku who had a smile on his face as they made eye contact. 

Iori felt his cheeks warm up and he looked away, opting to pretend to study while secretly watching the RabbiTube video. 

“Hey, Iori?” Riku asked as he caught the younger boy once again peeking up from his studying to look at the video playing. His lips curled up into a smug little smile. 

“Yes, Nanase-san?” The younger boy asked as he turned his gaze towards the redhead. 

“Do you want to go on our day off?” Riku asked, eyes going wide with excitement. “We’re off at the same time next week! And you don’t have school!”

How cute, Iori thought as he looked away from Riku and pursed his lips. “Why are you asking to go?”

“I think it would be fun and besides! I think you’d enjoy it.” Riku looked around and then leaned in to whisper. He cupped a hand so that anyone passing by couldn’t read his lips. “I’ll buy you some of the new merch. I know you like them.”

Iori glanced at him from the corner of his eye. “…Okay. I’ll go with you.”

“Yay!” Riku cheered enthusiastically.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second update of the month. I'm sorry for how sporadic these updates are coming. Thank you to everyone that has read, and is still reading, this story.   
> This chapter has not been beta read.

The first night after his visit to the clinic, Iori was up late. It wasn’t due to his newly developed asthma but rather out of worry that Riku was worried about him even though they’d spent the afternoon together in the living room. He was worried that Riku’s concern for him was going to in turn negatively affect his own condition and set off an episode that would leave the redhead in bad shape.But, the dorm was quiet.There was no noise from Sougo’s room, the only sound he could hear with his door cracked open was a low hum from whatever anime Nagi was still up watching. Judging by the melody he thought he heard five minutes ago, he was fairly certain Nagi was in the midst of another Magical Girl Kokona rewatch.

Iori fell asleep only when it was clear he wouldn’t be hearing coughing from the second room on the right. 

When he woke up the next morning, he looked at the schedule he had saved on his phone. Today was a day off from school due to idol obligations that would have made it moot point to go, as he would have taken the train, been in class maybe an hour, have to take the train back home, and then get ready for work. 

So, after breakfast was done, he said, “I’ll help with cleaning up, Nii-san. Don’t worry about it, you cooked. Yotsuba-san and I will take care of the dishes.”   
  
“Iorin,” Tamaki groaned, barely awake even though he’d eaten the breakfast Mitsuki made and was in the middle of eating his first King Pudding of the day. The blue haired boy seemed to reconsider his complaint though as he nodded. “Yosh.” He said before taking another spoonful of pudding. 

“Iori-kun, how are you feeling?” Sougo asked as he wrapped his hands around his mug of coffee, amethyst eyes showing his concern. 

“I’m feeling much better, thank you Osaka-san.” Iori replied. 

“Oh! I’m glad!” Nagi exclaimed.

“Hey, Ichi take it easy today.” Yamato said, “just like onii-san.”

“Oi, Ossan! Don’t go telling Iori to be lazy!” Mitsuki chided, although it was half-teasing. He shared a look with his younger brother.

“Thank you, everyone.” Iori said and then smiled. “Nanase-san, we have something to discuss after the dishes are put away.” 

“Right!” Riku cheerfully replied and then grinned over to the younger boy. 

\---

After the seven of them were finished with breakfast in its entirety, the two highschoolers were left to take care of the dishes, much as Iori had volunteered (voluntold, Tamaki would have grumbled) them to do. 

“Iorin, what are you going to talk to Rikkun about?” Tamaki asked curiously. It wasn’t exactly a secret that Iori and Riku bickered and bantered frequently. They were like the trope of the old married couple. 

“Ah, Nanase-san and I have plans that we need to make regarding our day off next week.” Iori explained.

“Are you and Rikkun going somewhere?” 

“We are planning on an outing, yes.”

“Is it okay for you to go out when you’re sick, Iorin?”

“Yotsuba-san, I’m fine now. Thank you for your concern. Are you and Osaka-san going to spend your shared day off together the next time you have one?” Iori asked.

“Mezzo really isn’t like that. Sou-chan is prolly gonna just listen to music and clean and that’s not really fun.”

“Perhaps you two should spend more time together outside of work. You’ve been getting along well lately.” Iori remarked as he rinsed one of the plates in the sink and then handed it to Tamaki who wiped it dry.

As Tamaki wiped it dry, he stilled for a moment. “Sou-chan still bugs me about things but things have been better yeah. I don’t know if we’d get along though.” 

“Yotsuba-san, perhaps you should spend more time with him.” Iori said and watched Tamaki out of the corner of his eye as the taller boy put the now clean dish away on the shelves. 

“I’m glad you and Rikkun are getting along well. I’m gonna head out soon. Nagicchi wants to go to Akihabara so I’m gonna tag along.”

“Be safe, Yotsuba-san.”

“Yosh! You got it Iorin.” 

The pair of highschoolers finished their chores in silence. 

\---

True to Tamaki’s words, Nagi and Tamaki both left shortly after the dishes were put away. 

Iori felt a tightening in his chest and turned his face into his shoulder and coughed softly. He made his way to his room to take the inhaler he’d been prescribed and fifteen minutes after that, he knocked on Riku’s door. 

“Just a sec!” Riku called. 

Iori could hear the scramble on the other side of the door and raised an eyebrow in amusement as he slowly shook his head. The door clicked, signaling that Riku’s locked door was now unlocked and then just a second later it opened revealing the redhead.

“Iori, come in!”

“Thank you, Nanase-san.” The younger half of Fly Away said as he bowed his head slightly and then stepped into the vibrant room. 

“Of course, you said you wanted to talk? Is it about going to the Usamimi Friends theme park?” Riku asked as he tipped his head to the side.

“That’s right, that is what I’d like to discuss. I’d like to start planning the logistics of that trip.” Iori confirmed with a nod of his head as he walked straight over to Riku’s computer and turned it on.

Riku rushed over to take over at the computer, a nervous laugh escaping his lips as he told Iori, “Let me take care of it all! I’ve got it!” 

Iori turned bodily to look at Riku and his eyes narrowed in disbelief. 

“Let you take care of everything? I-... Nanase-san, I don’t think that’s a good idea.” The younger boy said and cleared his throat. He didn’t want to be particularly rude or mean about it but the idea of leaving Riku alone to plan an entire trip and how to get there left him feeling on edge. 

“Well, uh… Yeah! I can take care of it all but… If you really want to help, Ior-”

“I do.” Iori insisted, cutting him right off. 

“Okay, okay.” 

“Let me get my laptop, it’ll go faster with both of us working on the planning.” Iori said before he left. When he returned with his laptop, he set it down on the coffee table and settled into place. He and Riku made their plans, from how to get to the park and how to get home to what they wanted to visit. Iori also made a meticulous list of things they would need to bring with them, including Riku’s inhaler, which he usually had in his bag anyway. Riku had to gently remind Iori to make sure to pack his own.


End file.
